parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Friendship Furries (Furries)
“Friendship Furries” is an original song/rap by the Friendship Furries (Kovu, Rainbow Dash, and Benjamin) at the end of Furries (Minions Parody). The song features Joseph Jacobs and Matthew Micahs, prominent members in the parody. Lyrics Intro: ' (Joseph) Yo, pals! What’s up? (R.D. and Benjamin) Friendship Furries in the house (3x) (Kovu) You might think you’re the ones But we finished this thing (Matthew) Yeah… '''Chorus (Rainbow Dash, Joseph, and Kovu): ' You might not know us or who we are But we’re the Friendship Furries Living life, running free and wild Destined for greatness, touching the stars We are the Friendship Furries Showing the world how we rock our style, alright '''Verse 1 (Benjamin Stilton): Don’t get it twisted, we are no ordinary heroes You see, the honest truth is we’ve never been zeroes We were looking towards the prize from the very start And when all others lost hope, we still had strength in heart Searching for a leader, for a greater guide, Somebody to direct us, give us a new sense of pride We found that in Matthew Micahs, the ultimate hero (Matthew Micahs:) But we would not have a been a team without the Friendship trio Chorus (Rainbow Dash, Joseph, and Kovu): ''' You might not know us or who we are But we’re the Friendship Furries Living life, running free and wild Destined for greatness, touching the stars We are the Friendship Furries Showing the world how we rock our style, alright '''Verse 2 (Rainbow Dash): It began with our predecessors, because it was they Who first embarked to find someone who would show them the way They failed repeatedly, and yet they still kept trying But down through the generations, that hope started dying Without a leader, we’d no purpose, and we grew depressed But Kovu still had faith, amidst the distress With a rebellious “yours truly” and an eager Ben He set off to find a leader for his desperate friends Traveling around the world, we thought we found one in Vienna But barely after day one, we had to think again (Huh.) When Ben wound up crowned as king, she wanted us impaled And tried to torture us for it (but, of course, that part failed) We tried to apologize but, with her, that ship had sailed And when we accidentally crushed her, we had to turn-tail It really seemed like death would be our “final destination” But it was thanks to Kovu we were spared annihilation Chorus (Rainbow Dash, Joseph, and Kovu): ''' You might not know us or who we are But we’re the Friendship Furries Living life, running free and wild Destined for greatness, touching the stars We are the Friendship Furries Showing the world how we rock our style, alright '''Bridge (Joseph Jacobs): Our legacy won’t grow old Nor the adventures only legends might have told Despite the hurt and the pain We are reminded that our destiny remains Verse 3 (Kovu): Yeah, looking back, it’s hard to believe That there was even a possibility we’d succeed With all the obstacles we faced, the troubles we endured You’d think we wouldn’t have made it; we’d be goners for sure The journey was hard, we found, But that never kept us down Through it all, we never feared No matter what, we persevered And now look at us, we’re our very own team A realized dream Venezuela couldn’t have foreseen It’s simply our reality, man, we’re not trying to brag We just had confidence in ourselves, (Rainbow Dash: You might call it swag) It was our shining moment to stand for what was right And like Joseph and Rainbow Dash, we’re still taking flight Destiny is our drive, we’ve no reason to profess All hail the 547 Phase Awesomeness! 'Chorus (Rainbow Dash, Joseph, and Kovu): ' You might not know us or who we are But we’re the Friendship Furries Living life, running free and wild Destined for greatness, touching the stars We are the Friendship Furries Showing the world how we rock our style, alright Category:Phase Awesomeness Songs Category:Songs Category:Parodies Category:Finales